Lovely Death
by D-Chan4
Summary: Link has been accused of Necromancing sentenced to death by the King himself it's time to run. Sequel to Rain (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter One

Title: Lovely Death  
By: D-Chan  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary:  
Link has been accused of Necromancing when someone who is dead comes back to life. Yet, Link is not to blame right? He didn't do it right? Besides! Necromancing means bringing the body and soul back, not just the body.  
--  
"Come on wake up! I did everything right! Please wake up!" The cloaked figure sobbed smacking the dead Zora body.  
The Zora female's body was still silent and unmoving. "What did I do wrong?" The cloaked hissed thinking.  
Snapping its fingers it rushed off. Leaving the body on the island on the lake.  
--  
Link heard a crash in his room. He shot up out of bed grasped his sword and followed the figure out the door. It was some how already out the village entrance. He jumped down from his tree house and dashed after it.  
"It's so damned cold!" He hissed pulling his Ocarina out and played Epona's song.   
His horse came to his aid but the stranger was already far across the Hyrulian plains. "Hurry! Epona! We have to get that thing! We need to know what happened!" Link urged.  
The ground danced below them and as they got closer. The cloaked figure cried out as Link grasped her off the ground. "NO! No let me go!" Sobbed a little girl.   
He flipped off her hood. It was a little Zora girl. "Who are you!" He demanded.   
"I'm... I'm Ohne. I am Ohne Duchess of Hyrulea's Lake! PLEASE LET ME GO!" She screamed.  
"No! What are you doing here! Why are you here in Hyrule! No one should be able to come here or go there except me and Leena!" Link shouted shaking the girl.  
"I am Leena's sister! I have her blood! I can go through! Let me go!" She said tears running down her pretty blue face.  
"Fine!" He said dropping her.   
"I am Ohne... Duchess of the Hyrulea Lake! I demand you take me to Hyrule's Lake!" She hissed.   
Link glared down at the stupid little girl. He hated her so, how dare she make him remember Leena? The dead and beautiful Leena, the Leena he wished he had saved and married and lived happily ever after with!  
"Fine! Get on." He muttered helping her up behind him.  
Her little hands wrapped around his naked chest as he led Epona on. "Hold on little girl." He commanded as Epona made the jump for the Lake.  
"Yiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!" She screamed behind him.  
He felt strange running around in the middle of the night in his slacks with his sword tied on his back. The little girl that said she was Leena's sister wasn't making it any more normal.  
"We're here... now what do you want?" He glared at her over her shoulder.   
She wasn't listening. Instead she was looking across the lake. Link followed her gaze. "Epona stay here!" He commanded jumping off her. He made a run for the water. He splashed loudly as he swam across. He noticed a small blue blur fly pass him.  
'Damned Zora bitch. If she has anything to do with this...' He thought trying to go as fast as he could.   
"Oh Ohne! Ohne! Sister! Where have you been! Why are you here?" Came a familiar voice.   
Link wasn't even completely on the little island when he made a scramble for the voice.  
"Leena! Leena! Leena! Oh gods! Leena!" Link sobbed taking up the Zora into his arms. Holding her to him he kissed her wildly.  
"Link! Link stop! My Sister-" Leena muttered between kisses.  
"Oh I'm am so sorry Leena. I'm sorry I didn't believe you ... Ohne?" Link said bending down to the little sister.   
"It is quite alright. I came because... I don't know. I just came something compelled me to come." Ohne admitted.  
Leena smiled at Link only for a moment before she turned white and faltered, "I- I died!"   
Link suddenly came back to the reality that she had died and she was alive again.  
"How? What... who... brought you back." Link muttered.  
--  
"Link, Hero of Time... you have been charge with the crime of Necromaning. Since the time of Ganon Necromaning has been illegal. Anyone attempting it will be put to death." The King said.  
Link frowned at the sight. Princess Zelda and Emerald sat silently by their father. Ohne and Leena was chained up and guarded.   
"Why are you doing this King! I didn't bring Leena back! I found her sister... I thought she had stole from me. She told me to go to lake and that's where we found her! I came here to ask council of the Princesses!" Link protested.   
The King looked over at Leena and Ohne. "So you are the Necromancer?" The King questioned.  
"No sir! I am not. I am the Duchess of the Hyrulea Lake. I must return to my domain. I must watch over the Temple of Water and the Temple of Ice. I must return. I must! I came because... something compelled me here." Ohne said.  
The King looked back at Link, "Well then, there is no one to vouch for you. I sentence you to death."  
--  
Sorry it's short but I didn't know what else to do.  
D-Chan 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Lovely Death  
By: D-Chan  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary:  
Link has been accused of Necromancing when someone who is dead comes back to life. Yet, Link is not to blame right? He didn't do it right? Besides! Necromancing means bringing the body and soul back, not just the body.  
--  
"Link... Link... are you awake." Came a voice.  
"Leena... I long to have you here." He muttered.  
"I know. Something is not right." She said softly.  
"I know, I am to die, you are to be locked up, and Ohne is restrict to the world of Hyrule. What is not right?" He sneered.  
"I am with child. Link I have never been with a man, I can not be with child. I have been dead, I can not be with child. I am a Zora I can not be with child like I am... Link... What does this mean?" She asked.  
"Sister... I am scared." Ohne said.   
"You should be you little brat. Look at what you did. My Link is set to die now because you had an urge." Zelda said walking into the dungeon.   
"I told you Princess... I am not the necromancer. I miss my sister... but I would not do this to her." Ohne cried.   
Link had been laying on the bed the entire time looking at the ceiling. He sat up and looked at Ohne. She was a pretty little girl, maybe sixteen at the most. He did not know.   
"I would not upset my love with rise his demons again." Ohne whispered.  
"I am glad the King as stopped thinking of me." Leena sighed. Link could not see her. She must have been beside him in a cell unlike Ohne.   
"I have never stopped thinking of you . . . " Link said leaning against the wall.  
"Link... I am Zelda standing before you. Do you not recognize me?" She asked.  
He nodded, "I most certainly do. Why are you having me kill Zelda? Why would your world kill its only defense?" He questioned looking at the clean-cut woman.   
"I do not wish you dead for I love you. Father says now that we have all the Sages back . . . we don't need you." She shrugged.   
"He is wrong . . . Zelda come here. I wish to tell you something..." Link uttered.   
He made his way to the bars all secret and lovingly like. "Yes?" She questioned leaning in.   
"I'm sorry." He said taking hold of her shoulder and pulling her face into the bars.   
"Leena... Ohne we have to run. We have to escape. You, being with child, Leena, is not a good sign. We must hurry." Link said finding that he had the strength to break the rusty doors down.  
He ran over to Ohne's cage first. The little girl had tears running down her face, "I am no hero. I am not like my sister. I can not run. I am a Duchess... I will not run."  
He frowned, "So be it. You will not be harm I will make sure of it. A strange woman will come to take you away with permission from the King, you will go with her. Understand?" Link asked.   
She nodded leaning on the wall her face blank. "I will do as you say."   
"Leena! Leena!" Link uttered to the cell next to his.   
Looking in he saw her sitting in the corner. She was so alive with those beautiful blue eyes watching him. He let his eyes trail over her body, as they had never done.   
"Leena. Love I'm taking you away from here . . . I'll protect you." He said pulling the cell lock apart.   
He ran in and took her body into his arms. "Say something Leena." She did not speak.  
He growled and made his way out of the dungeon. He had so much more trouble making his way out carrying Leena then he would have if she were helping. She seemed so unresponsive.   
"Leena... I know this must be a shock to you love. But you're back and we can be happy now..." He said. A guard heard him talking and attacked.  
"Do you mind I am trying to talk to my friend here." He grunted engaging in battle with the guard.   
"You are Hero Link! Forgive me sir." The guard said dropping to ground on his knees.  
He nodded, "Glad you noticed... help me carry her. Please!" The guard looked over at the motionless Leena.  
"Who is she sir? She is quite beautiful." The guard said clearly taken with Leena.  
"She is a friend. She has been arrested for a crime she did not commit. I need to get her out to safety but she is in shock. I need your help." Link pleaded hoping the guard didn't turn them in.   
"Certainly sir, anything for your lady friend!" The guard said picking Leena up.   
"Thank you..." Link asked.  
"Onen." He grumbled balancing Leena on his back.  
"Poor Ohne. They have a sister too, but she chose to stay. Onen come on now, we must here before the Princess wakes." Link admitted.  
"You knocked out Princess Emerald?" Onen gasped.  
"No never. Emerald is a wonderful Princess. I had to put Princess Zelda to sleep in order to get Leena out." Link said knocking a guard out. He didn't feel like killing anything today.  
Finally they made is out of the castle but Onen addressed a problem. "Won't the people thing it is funny to be carrying around a girl?"  
Link nodded, "Yes, but since I have the Song to change night and day and it doesn't move the body anyway just hold on to my shoulder."   
Onen obey while Link played the music. The sun disappeared and in its place was the moon. Onen was in shock that this man could have so much power. It scared him, 'What have I got myself into?' He thought.  
--  
There! HA! What do you think now Arwen?  
D-Chan 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Lovely Death  
By: D-Chan  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary:  
Link has been accused of Necromancing when someone who is dead comes back to life. Yet, Link is not to blame right? He didn't do it right? Besides! Necromancing means bringing the body and soul back, not just the body.  
--  
"Uhnh . . . " Leena muttered.  
"Leena! Dear come on. Wake up! We need you to walk! Can you do that dear?" Link asked shaking her shoulder.  
"Link? Link oh yes. I can walk . . . " She said climbing out of Onen's arms.  
"Thank you very much Onen. Do you think you'll be alright if you return to the castle?" Link asked looking the young guard over.  
Onen frowned, "No I'd be killed for treason. I know you are accused of Necromancing. I didn't believe it. I was in the room when they sentenced you to death. I know that Miss Leena is the Necromanced. I know and I didn't care. They won't either.   
"They'd kill me when I returned . . . can I come with you?" He whimpered.  
"Hahahaha! You bastard! You thought it would work." Leena suddenly laughed a mad look in her eyes.  
"Leena! Stop what are you talking about!" Link asked shaking Leena.   
"Margorock! Who ever brought me back . . . he's back too, in me. He tried to get me pregnant. It didn't work. He tried to alter me and spent all day trying to get my body to do his biding. It won't work unless I am bedded." She grinned.  
"Who is Margorock?" Onen said.   
"He is the man I died killing." Leena said seemingly back to her normal self.   
Onen smiled softly at the girl. She was so beautiful. Oh how he longed to have her as his. He remembered seeing her chained up in the Throne room. She was beautiful then too. Her sister a sweet looking child too, but he had no love for child as he did for her.  
"Oh, so, can I embark on your journey with you both?" Onen asked again.  
Link pulled Leena away from Onen and they began to argue. Onen watched how Link touched Leena. She was a pretty thing and when Link rubbed a hand over her soft Zora skin it was turn a scary shade of black. She would then slapped away the offending hand and start to argue again.  
"Onen." Leena said breaking his concentration. He looked at her quietly. "Onen you can come with us. But you fend for yourself understand? I will not protect you if you find trouble."  
He nodded as he vaguely glanced at Link. He saw the man's disapproval of Onen before he could hide it. Leena had wanted him on this trip, which thrilled him to no ends.  
--  
"Leena I don't want him in my house!" Link hissed stomping his foot.  
"Let him in Link." Leena glared.   
"No, you can damn well stay outside with him if you want him in here so bad." He growled. He reached of a clean tunic other then the horrible white dirt stained one he had been given.   
"Damn you Link! I die and you become an insufferable prat! What is wrong with you! You were never this bad! You used the poor boy! He give up his position to get you and me out!" She hissed slamming her hand on the table.   
"Oh bugger shut the hell up!" He shouted grabbing her shoulder and pulling her down for a hard awkward kiss.  
She glared at him when he let her go. He began to laugh. "What is so funny!" She growled picking up his sword realizing something.  
"You were just the most seductive shade of dark blue." Link grinned hoping this conversation would lead to sex.  
"Where is my sword?" She asked.   
He gapped at her, "Why do you want to know?"  
She sighed, "Link how do you bring back the dead?"  
He gasped, "You have to have something of the person! But, your sister pulled your sword to get here... I found her after you were brought back. It couldn't have been your sword... there was nothing else of you-" He stopped and ran to his table.  
"Link! What! What did you remember?" Leena asked.  
"Your ring! Your royal court ring! You sister was in my home! She stole it! I don't know how she raised you before I saw but she must have! She stole it! The little bitch stole your ring!" He growled shaking the broken chain it had been on.  
Leena looked at him frowning, "She couldn't have. She doesn't know magic. I don't even know how she knew to pull the sword to get here."  
Link frowned, "She swam faster then me. She must have had the ritual half-done and needed the ring! She need the ring took it from me and pretended to be innocent! How dare she!"   
"Link! Calm down! Link please!" Leena muttered.   
"No! I will not calm down! We are going to the desert! We are going now!" He shouted grabbing his bag and bursting through the door. Leena followed the already confused Onen who was following Link. "Where are we going?" Onen gasped.  
"We are going to Lon-Lon Ranch to get you a horse... three of us can't ride Epona!" He glared.   
--  
Well? Getting better Arwen?  
D-Chan 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Lovely Death  
By: D-Chan  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary:  
Link has been accused of Necromancing when someone who is dead comes back to life. Yet, Link is not to blame right? He didn't do it right? Besides! Necromancing means bringing the body and soul back, not just the body.  
--  
"Link . . . Oh Link they have a warrant or for your arrest!" Malon cried out to him as he entered.  
"I know. I escaped from jail. They want me dead. Malon I need a horse." Link said hugging the young woman.  
"A horse? What has happened to Epona." Malon said her eyes widening.  
"Nothing sweetheart, I just need another horse to get a friend of mine somewhere too." He smiled holding her away from him to see his face.   
"Oh . . . but if you have two other friends . . . Get a horse for each." She said looking Onen and Leena over.   
"Now sweetheart . . . Leena rides with me. She's uh, not to be out of my reach because she's endanger." Link said trying to dance around the, we're-all-escaped-prisoners, truth.   
Malon frowned, "I give you a horse for the boy and the girl and I ride with your or no deal."   
"Malon! No! I can't take you! I'm sorry I can't." Link said frowning.  
"You take me or I get the royal guard on you, the girl, and maybe the boy if they have a warrant out for him yet." She glared.  
--  
Link sighed as they race along Hyrule to the desert fortress of the Gerudo. Malon hung on to him lovingly as Leena sped in front them with Onen firmly latched on to her.  
Link growled and sped up. Epona was clearly the better horse as he left Leena and Onen in his dust. "Who is the better Hero Leena?" He shouted playfully.  
"You are Link! I am rightfully dead!" She shouted back.   
He shouted out loud and sped up. He could no longer see Leena and Onen behind him. Without realizing how fast he had forced Epona they were at the fortress.   
"Hero Link. I have done as you asked and told no other of the Princess Ohne." Nabooru said appearing from no where.  
"Thank you. I wish to speak with Princess Ohne now. Give Malon a room with me. Onen a guard, and Leena are coming shortly.   
Prepare them with us as well," turning to Malon, "Sweetheart . . . go where Nabooru takes you and I'll be there shortly." "Princess Ohne!" Link hissed.  
The girl sat on the bed looking at the ceiling, "Yes Hero Link."  
He glared stomping to her. "YOU! What did you take! You took my ring didn't you!" He shouted grabbing her by the hair and pulling her out of her bed.   
"No! No Hero Link! I did not! I am a Duchess I have no need for YOUR ring!" She cried out.  
"My ring? It's Leena's ring! I received it from the King! Why did you take it!" He spat pulling his sword out and bringing it to her neck. "I did not! I did not! I would not! I did not take it!" She screamed.  
"STOP IT!" Shouted Leena. She slammed open the door.   
He looked up at her. She was deathly black all over. "Leena." He whispered.   
"Put my sister down!" She hissed gripping the sword. He looked at her black heated blood drip to the floor, cool, and turn into water. "I did not take the ring. I did not." Ohne whimpered turning into a ball on the floor.  
"Oh Tad. Tad darling, relax." Leena said taking her sister into her arms.   
Link frowned at the sight. Leena was slowly turning back to her accustomed blue. He disliked that little girl Ohne with a passion.  
"Ohne . . . you are sixteen. You have to get over it." Leena uttered.  
"Sixteen? The girl is sixteen? You treat her like a child! Stop it and come with me now!" Link commanded dragging Leena away.  
--  
"Leena your sister needs to grow up." Link said.   
"Yes, I know, she doesn't want to though. I'm sure since," she paused, "I died... taken up the role of Duchess must be hard for her.   
She was always so free. She acted like a common Zora and never took anything seriously. I am sorry that I had to die so abruptly and leave her like she was." Leena said looking to the floor.  
Link touched her by the chin and forced her to look at him. "Leena, love, you are alive again. I'll take you back home. We'll get your sister back into having fun and I can be the Duke of the Hyrulea Lake. What do you say?"   
She smiled at him softly as he leaned in for a kiss.  
She sighed softly when he pulled away only to come and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She liked this and tried to refrain from to doing the customary Zora action by filling her mouth with water.  
She molded perfectly against his body like she belonged there. He let got and she could see his eyes cloudy with lust.  
"Link . . . it won't work." She sighed.  
He didn't understand, "What? I don't see why it won't work."   
She ran her hand gently through his hair, "I'm not a Hyrulian... I don't have the right body parts for this . . ."  
He looked down in shock, 'It has never occurred to me that a Hyrulian and Zora never fall in love for reasons . . . They would never be able to express it."  
--  
Interesting  
D-Chan 


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Lovely Death  
By: D-Chan  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary:  
Link has been accused of Necromancing when someone who is dead comes back to life. Yet, Link is not to blame right? He didn't do it right? Besides! Necromancing means bringing the body and soul back, not just the body.  
--  
"Where is my sister Link?" Ohne asked.   
The five of them had stayed in the Gerudo fortress for two weeks now. It was time for Nabooru to step down and her second to take control of the Gerudo tribe.   
Onen, Link, Ohne, and Malon were staying about in Gerudo garb. Link huffed again and covered his chest. Formal Gerudo dress left Onen and Link in pants they deemed curtains. Malon and Ohne were dancing circles around the two pride-broken men.  
"I don't know where your sister is you twit." Link glared at Ohne. She just shrugged and continued dancing. She had learned to ignore Link and to take as much of Leena's time a possible to get back for his rude remarks.  
"It's okay. Link can dance with me and you can have Onen." Malon grinned.  
Link rolled his eyes, 'How many times will I have to tell her I don't love her like that. I never will. We are just friends!'  
Onen smiled looking at Ohne. She was a sweet thing. So much like a child. He would never touch her.   
He gazed numbly over the crowd of Gerudo woman and found a pretty one to his liking.   
"Hey, Link. You can wait for Leena. I'm going after that one." Onen said pointing to the white haired beauty.   
"She looked like she could be your mother-mother." Link laughed. (**I'm not gonna use grandmother. I'm using the way McCaffery in Acorna would name relatives.)  
Onen just grunted and walked off.   
"Link will you dance with me!" Both girls giggled at once now that he unguarded.  
Link shook his head, "Sorry girls. I don't dance. Go find something to do and come back here soon. Okay?"  
The girls pouted but ran off like he had told them too.  
"Something is amiss Link." Nabooru said sliding into Onen's spot.   
"I know . . . I sense a setting magic. I've been trying to find it for awhile now but the girls and Onen have been getting in my way. Is there someone you don't recognize? That might be the person." Link said shifting position for the first time in a while.  
"Yes, actually. I've been watching her but no magic comes from her." Nabooru said pointing.  
Link followed her tanned arms to Onen and his white haired partner. "Her? But she is just . . . so magicless."   
Nabooru nodded, "I know . . . but the magic doesn't seem right. It just seems to tickle my eyes. Nothing dangerous, it could be her. No one else could get in."   
Link shrugged and made his way to the pair, "Hey Onen! Buzz off, this is one isn't right. I got to deal with her."   
Onen frowned and let go of the woman's hand. "I'll miss you Niyruo. Good-bye."  
Link looked at Onen for just a second before her eyes caught him. "Hello who are you?" She asked.   
Link tried to move his body with his own will. It worked as he took hold of her arm and dragged her out of the room.   
"Hey! Tell me who you are! Why are you doing this! I was having fun!" the girl, Niyruo, hissed.  
"Look, you are not part of the Gerudo and you got in some how," glaring at her he hissed, "you aren't me either so you couldn't have gotten in by sneaking."   
"You could say I spirited my way in honey." Niyruo grinned pulling Link to her and grasping his ass firmly.  
Link wanted to fight back but he felt himself loose hold of his body. He was still aware of what was happening but other then that the woman took him off.  
--  
"You are such a sweet thing . . . " Niyruo grinned pushing Link into the personal area of the Gerudo fortress.   
Link's body complied with a smile as Niyruo pushed him into the lush bed of silk sheet.   
"What are you doing to me." He questioned his body blushing.   
"Nothing you wouldn't do without a little coaxing yourself." Niyruo grinned.  
"What do you mean?" He said lacing his hands into her hair.   
"I made a deal with a friend of yours . . . she let me in here and I give her what she wants. I looked into your mind and you heart. Do you want to know what I saw there?" She grinned forcing him to kiss her.  
"Yes, that would amuse me to no end." He said before he let go and kissed her.  
"In your heart I saw a longing for a family . . . with a Zora girl. Foolish is what you are. In your mind I saw the constant need to sedate yourself with love. I am here to fill your need, her need, and my need." Niyruo said noticing Link was no longer able to fight the need for sex.  
"Who the hell are you." He grunt rolling on top of her.   
"Easy, I'm Leena . . . and foolish, be-spelled, and minipulated Leena." Niyruo sighed falling into place with the moment.  
--  
AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! What have I done! Arwen! Look at what your scandels have done to my story! ^^ Just kidding, I thought this up before that.  
D-Chan 


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Lovely Death  
By: D-Chan  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary:  
Link has been accused of Necromancing when someone who is dead comes back to life. Yet, Link is not to blame right? He didn't do it right? Besides! Necromancing means bringing the body and soul back, not just the body.  
--  
Leena shamefully stroked Link's calm sleeping face. He was so handsome, and having sex with a Hyrulian was amazing. The pure innocent of him during sex was shocking. She couldn't believe anything could look so pure in such a sinful act. His beautiful bright eyes glassy with lust. His blonde curls turned dirty blonde with sweat plastered to his face; she had to close her mind on the sight.  
She had made a deal with Margorock. He made it possible for her and Link to have a family... her first born would be him. She felt so bad, yeah the deal been too perfect, too tempting to pass up. The idea of being able to ride home with Link on his horse. To his tree house home and sleeping the same bed with him, it was just too much. She had fantasies of waking up in the middle of the night to tend to their testy baby.   
*He looked so taken against his will.* She thought painfully.   
He began to stir. She gasped dashing out of bed. He groaned shifting in bed only to turn on his other side. She gave a sigh of relief until she saw her reflection in the mirror.   
She was chilled at the fact she was now half Zora and half Hyrulian. *How?* She thought numbly.  
*I promised to make you able to be bedded by Link . . . and you will forever. I keep my promises.* Margorock answered coyly. *Is there more? What else have you done?* She thought back.  
*Oh there are other perks . . . and some down falls, but don't worry. Nothing bad, at least not in my opinion.*   
"Nuhn! LEENA!" Link shouted out in his sleep. She walked over to him slowly.   
He cried out in his sleep for her. It took her a moment to realize this was what he had been thinking when she had died.   
"No please, don't be here! Don't do what I think you're going do to!" He sobbed.  
She pulled him up into her arms, "I am so much trouble to you . . . then again, you were a lot of trouble to me. We are really bad for each other, you tempted me and now Margorock can come back. Oh Link, what will happen now?  
"I am the worst hero ever! Why did they choose me? I- I have to go." She uttered to herself as tears began to fall down her slightly blue face.  
She gently laid Link back in his sleeping position and ran out of the room.   
Link opened his eyes and sat up, "They choose you because they could, you'll get it right some how."   
--  
Onen, Ohne, Malon, and Link were talking softly in the only garden in the desert. The Gerudo kept it secretly hide from eyes. Only those thought to be adopted members of the tribe were alone to gaze upon it.  
"You are very handsome Onen." Malon smiled softly.   
Onen blushed slightly, "Thank you." He looked down at his bare chest and 'curtain' covered legs. "I'm nothing special. Link over there is much better looking!"   
Ohne grinned, "Yes he is, I suppose, but there are so many handsomer Zora and Hyrulians in my world!"   
Link smiled softly shifting again against the massive tree in the garden. "To true, to true. I think me, in your world that is, is so much more good looking then me here!"  
Malon grinned, "I think you are just fine! How is Epona?"  
Link laughed, "She's fine." He listened as Ohne began to talk of her Lake. *Duchess this, Duchess that, blah blah blah!*  
He heard a faint snap and discreetly looked over to an area of bushes. There was Leena standing. She looked so beautiful even if she was a blue sea-going Hyrulian now. He didn't care he loved her any.  
"Le-" He was about to call her out when Zelda's voice crushed all thoughts.  
*LINK! LINK HELP!* She screamed.  
He gasped over taken with her voice. "WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" He cried out clutching his head as he rolled to his side.  
*Link there is trouble at the Kingdom. There is a killer! My father is dead!* She howled.  
He nodded, "Okay! Okay I'm coming!"   
He stood up painfully looking for Leena, she was gone. "Look I have to go to the castle, stay here. I'll be back."   
He quickly changed and prepared his things then warped over to the Temple of Time. He made the quaint jog to the castle and was met with Impa.   
"Hello Link." She said in her I'm-am-the-Grim-Reaper-cower-before-me voice.   
He grinned and padded on in. Making his way to the Throne room he found the most grotesque image ever. The King was splayed on the Throne. His arms and legs were scattered over the floor. His golden royal circlet had been cut apart and had been used to choke him. His eyes were still open and gazing over the room as if still making Kingly duties.   
Link instantly turned and hurled. He looked back and realized the blood linking the arms and legs. They spell a name; Link. Below, written in blood, were the words; I come for you, I will come and you will die.  
He looked over and Zelda noticed what he had noticed. She was a paper white color before she dashed out of the room.   
*AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH* Came a telepathic shriek that was not Zelda. Everyone in room winced in shock.   
Link was totally lost as to who could broadcast like Zelda never could. Or perhaps Zelda had been the amplifier to something or someone? He didn't know but he had to lay down and sleep. The pain was too much he just had to go to sleep!  
--  
Mawahahaha! I am evil to you aren't I Arwen. Is this good? Or will you totally chop me for making a bad ending!?  
D-Chan 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Lovely Death  
By: D-Chan  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary:  
Link has been accused of Necromancing when someone who is dead comes back to life. Yet, Link is not to blame right? He didn't do it right? Besides! Necromancing means bringing the body and soul back, not just the body.  
--  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Leena screamed out.   
Onen heard her from across the hall. He dashed out of his bed and into her room. Standing over Leena was a black robed figure.   
"Leena!" He cried out knocking the figure over. He made a quick punch and silenced the figure. He looked back to Leena to see if she was all right.   
"Oh my gods!" He gasped. Looking at her sent chills to his stomach. She was gasping at him wide eyed and crying. Her Master Sword was embedded in her chest. Her hand reached out to him. He watched her arm flay trying to grab him. Blood was already pulling around her in her bed.  
"T-E-H O-U!" She gasped blood running down her chin.   
'TEH OU? TAKE OUT!' He put together. He wasn't sure what would happen once he removed the sword.  
Leena shuttered when the sword was pulled free. He saw her insides. Her chest cavity had been split open and her lungs pierced. Her heart was what freaked him out the most.   
It was cut in half and still beating. He shouted when her heart began to come back together. Her lungs followed suit and her chest grew back together. Her skin melted back over the open mortal wound.  
"No! No! She was supposed to die! I wanted her to die!" Came a female hissed. Onen turned to cloaked figure. He grasped it before it would run off. Pulling off the hood he saw a pretty blonde teenage. She was frowning.   
"Who are you?" Onen said shaking her.   
"I am Rana, once keeper of the most good heart in Hyrulea." She said with a regal tone.   
"You! You brought me back? Why!" Leena said over her painful episode.  
"I was sorry," Rana admitted, "I was one of the people that aided in killing you before. What I did to you made you die. If I hadn't intervened you would have made it to the desert, beseeched one of the three goddesses, and figured out how to kill Margorock.  
"I was one of the people who killed you and I felt bad, I came back to Hyrule and brought you back. When I found out Margorock lived inside you," she looked at Leena's stomach, "and grows even as we speak. I knew I had to kill you again... I was even sorrier now that I had to bring you to death again.  
"What I just did should have killed you. I'm not an expert at being a Necromancer, but I think someone else wove magic with me and I couldn't notice. They must have something of yours. That is why you didn't die. They don't want you to. They will know I tried to kill you and know they will come after me. I suppose I'm finally paying the price."   
A soft thud was heard. Leena, Onen, and Rana looked at the door to see Ohne unconscious. A figure flashed passed them threw something to the ground lighting up the room. "You said to much." A male whispered.   
When the light cleared leaving Leena and Onen to see the most gruesome sight. Rana lay dead at their feet. Her neck was in an odd angle. Her eyes were calm and sad. Her mouth was set in a frown.  
"She knew it was coming! She let it happen! WHY!" Onen shouted turning to Leena. He was shaking from all the shock.   
"She- she wanted forgiveness for what she had done! An eye for an eye they say. So it was a death for a death... I suppose to her that it seemed a lovely death. An honorable one." Leena seemed to be confused that Rana was dead and looked at Onen with vague eyes.  
"You know . . . she was friend to my sister. Duchess of the Lake and secret sister to the King, they were a pair to see."  
--  
I know that was really short... but if I had continued... I would have messed up the whole order I have set out. ^^;  
D-Chan 


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Lovely Death  
By: D-Chan  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary:  
Link has been accused of Necromancing when someone who is dead comes back to life. Yet, Link is not to blame right? He didn't do it right? Besides! Necromancing means bringing the body and soul back, not just the body.  
--  
"I have to go Onen. Watch my sister. I will return. I am going to the desert temple." Leena said softly after she had drapped her silk sheet over Rana's dead body.   
"You are going to beseech the gods aren't you?" Onen said picking up Ohne's sleep body.  
"You got it in one." Leena said taking her sword from its place on the floor.  
Leaning into Onen she whispered, "I'll return mother-sister-son."   
He gasped almost dropping Ohne, "How did you know?"  
Leena gave a coy sway with her hips; "It's all in how you walk Onen! People from the Royal Court can tell. I'm surprised Ohne hasn't yet."   
He frowned slightly, "Don't tell her please . . . "   
She nodded, "I wouldn't dream of it."   
--  
"Princess Zelda . . . I have to get back to the desert. I don't know who the assassin could be, but I must get back. I have a bad feeling . . . " Link admitted looking at the angelic Princess.   
She smiled faintly, "Okay, but would you promise to return?"   
Link nodded, "Yes, I will, but I must go!"   
She held on his hands refusing to let go, "Could you stay just a little bit more? Please." She said with a hint of disparity in her eyes. "No! I have to go! Onen and the others are in danger I can feel it." He said pulling his hand free.   
"Link! Please! Don't go, if you love me don't go!" She wined standing up from her chair.  
"Princess Zelda, with all do respect, I am not in love with you as much as you believe me to be. I am just a fling in you long immortal life. Please don't make me choose between you and the others . . . no one will win." He said turning to leave.   
"Link! Please don't go." She cried out following after him.  
He turned to her hotly, "Princess, your father has just died. You should be in mourning and planning for your sister's coronation."  
She let him slip through his fingers as he left the castle. "I have been planning Link! My sister is all set to become Queen. You were all that was going for me. Now I'm just a casted off Princess not worth a thing. Why can't you see how much I need you?"  
--  
"Rana! Rana!" Ohne cried out in her sleep. Onen watched her quietly wondering about home.   
"Onen?" Ohne whispered faintly looking at him.   
"Yes Duchess Rana?" He said touching her forehead to make sure she was all right.   
"Onen . . . kiss me please." Ohne said sitting up quickly.  
"No! Duchess please, no. I am just a guard." He said blushing.   
She shook her head; "I don't care." She reached out for him pulling him out of his chair and onto the bed.   
"Ohne! Please no Duchess!" He panted between kisses.  
"I don't care what you are." She said pushing him back. She looked at him with dull eyes.  
"No one ever thinks I can do it. No one ever thinks I am strong. They call me yellow-belly behind my when they think I don't hear. I am strong!" She glared.  
"I can heal things. Don't tell Leena. It's a rare gift in my people and if they knew they would send me off to be a healer. I may be strong but death and seeing other people in pain is what I can't stand.  
"When Leena died the first time I couldn't turn away . . . I had to take up her mantle. I had to sit in the same throne as her. Sleep in the same bed she was once in. Deal with the same man she loved.  
"I am to marry the King of Hyrulea when I return. It's been secretly set up. Rana told me so. She told me so long before I came here. " She said falling silent.   
"Why was she kept a secret if she was a Princess." Onen asked touching her hand softly.  
"She was an accident. She is . . . was part fairy. The old King had been a close friend with a fairy man. The man would protect the Queen. She never betrayed the King. Yet, she did not know what happens when one is instilled with friend blood." Ohne said looking away.  
"Legend has it anyone who comes in contact with even but a drop is either doomed to die . . . or be over come by the blood." Onen whispered.  
Ohne nodded, "Yes, well, she was not kill. She was not over come either. Since she was a woman she was not kill it became a child in her womb. This all came about when the fairy man cut himself helding the Queen gather flowers for Link."  
"Link?" Onen asked.  
"Link in my world. The King." She sighed.   
"Oh I understand. Well, Rana was part fairy? I thought you couldn't kill fairies." Onen mumbled.  
"You can't . . . but Rana was only half." Ohne said tears coming to her eyes again.   
"Oh, Duchess please don't cry." Ohne said his hands cupping her face. She smiled softly before leaning in to kiss him.  
--  
Oh no... this is so mixed up (to you) but I have it ALL planned out!  
D-Chan 


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Lovely Death  
By: D-Chan  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary:  
Link has been accused of Necromancing when someone who is dead comes back to life. Yet, Link is not to blame right? He didn't do it right? Besides! Necromancing means bringing the body and soul back, not just the body.  
--  
"I beseech you goddesses! Please answer me! I need to know what I must do to stop Margorock! I beseech you." Leena cried. She had been sitting in the Temple of the Desert pray to the departed goddesses. She had yet to get an answer.  
She felt her stomach twist again. Margorock was draining her. He was stealing as much power from her that in could while keeping her alive. The faster the born, the more Margorock was happy. Her stomach was already large with child.   
"Please... I beseech you! I beseech you... Please." She said knowing another fit of sleep was coming.  
She tried to keep her eyes open but she found herself falling forward.   
"Don't fall lady!" A young Gerudo girl smiled catching her.   
"I am so sleeply." Leena muttered as they laid her to the ground.  
"Oh don't worry. We'll help! Here drink this!" Another girl older this time said.   
As third, older then the rest, handed her a skin filled with water. "We will help you." The third said as Leena felt renewed energy from the drink being drained away again. Her stomach lurched again and she screamed.  
The girls all came into view. The first and second were now as old as the third.   
"It's okay Heroine Leena. We'll help you through this." The first smiled.  
Leena cried out finally realizing that was she in labor. (I have never been in labor or seen is so.....)  
*Three hours later*  
Leena gasped waking up. Looking in front of her were the three women. In the center of them was a handsome young boy, he seemed to glow with life.  
"I want immortality! Can I not have that?" He glared.  
The second girl shoke her head, "No, we don't want you to live forever."  
"Why!" He said clearly upset. His prefect face looked just as beautiful when he frowned.  
"Because, you would be lonely forever said. We would be your only company." The first said.   
"But, you are the goddesses! I would revel in your company." The boy said crawling over to the first.  
"We are sister and every millennium or so we can't stand each other and go off to our worlds." The third said.  
"You wouldn't be able to stand us even half that time. Beside you have other now that love. That would love to see you grow up normal! They would not question you or use you." The second sighed reaching out to him.   
Leena watched as the young boy slid into the second's arms and held on tight. She looked like a mother holding a child.   
"Margorock?" Leena asked. The boy looked up in shock. She looked into his crystal blue eyes and saw something she didn't think she would ever see, fear.  
"I- Yes." He whimpered climbing out of the second's arms. He walked timidly to her. A faint blush creeped on to his face as he fell down beside Leena.  
"I never had a mother... my first one died when I was born. I want you to be my mother." He said grabbing her around the waist.   
She boiled with anger, "You want me to be your mother after all the things you have done and the people you killed?"  
He shook his head; "I didn't kill anyone! I only persuaded what the person wanted, someone else always killed someone. It was never me mom."   
She started to cry, "What about the King! The King was dead because of your persuading! You even threatened to kill me. You killed the Queen too!"   
The boy started to cry, "No! Mom I was only saving you! The King wanted to die! The Queen wanted to kill you. Since I persuaded the King to kill himself the Queen would have had the thrown! She didn't like you! She was going to sentence you to death!"  
She held him closer, not able to help herself, "But you threatened to kill me."  
He buried his tearing face in her tunic, "I'm sorry! I was mad at you! That you didn't want to join me, I was mad! No one was ever proud of how high I got! The power I earned the company I kept! Please be proud of me."   
"Why . . . why did you do all this." Leena asked running her hands through her hair.  
"Mom, you are pretty..." Margorock blushed smiling at her.  
"Margorock, please answer me." She said calmly. She would never bring herself to hit a child, even if it was Margorock.  
"I did it because I wanted everyone to like me." He admitted his face turned a shameful red.   
She didn't gasp, she couldn't make him feel worse. All this to impress people? 'Couldn't he have done it the normal way?' She thought The first girl spoke, "Margorock is anything but normal . . . we can't watch him till his grow old and dies, or until he conquers everyone again trying to look good. Would you be his mother?"  
After a long time of wondering whom they were. Leena finally understood who the girls were.  
Bowing she nodded, "Yes, I will do whatever you ask of me goddesses. I will take Margorock under me," she paused, "and love him, if that is what you want."   
"Do I get a mother?" Margorock questioned the goddesses.  
"Of course you do. Now let's get you dress to save your father." The third said smiling.  
--  
What's happening to Link he was fine when we left him, I'm being evil again Arwen!!!  
D-Chan 


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: Lovely Death  
By: D-Chan  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary:  
Link has been accused of Necromancing when someone who is dead comes back to life. Yet, Link is not to blame right? He didn't do it right? Besides! Necromancing means bringing the body and soul back, not just the body.  
--  
"Come on Mom. Let's go!" Margorock said pulling Leena's arm. He was a handsome young ten-year-old boy. He had sky blue hair and yellow eyes. A small tattoo of the Triforce as on his right shoulder and a band of gold wrapped around his arm. Small down facing triangles wrapped around his neck and he was dressed like a Gerudo male would have been.  
One of the three goddesses pulled her over, "We don't approve of Margorock's choice of a mother. He's like a son of the Triforce . . . he never really did anything bad, he just acted as an unloved child would and was blind to what he was really doing. Don't hurt him and don't die on him. Please."   
Leena nodded looking at Margorock dance with the other two girls to invisible music. She smiled at him softly as she spoke, "He resembles Link if you forget the eyes and hair. He is a handsome little boy. I think I will have no problem loving him."   
The goddesses nodded, "Yes, I know. That is what we saw in him. He was born from the goddess of a star and the god of the sky. He never knew his real father. Don't ever tell him or he will go looking. Please don't do that. If anything let his first father come to him.  
"Take care of him. We have to go." The goddess said softly walking back to the others. Leena followed her and swept Margorock into her arms.   
He gave a laugh of delight as he hugged her. "Mom! I love you." He giggled.  
She smiled softly, "Come with me Margorock. They say we have to go help Daddy. Do you want to do that? Remember that you can come with me but you have to stay OUT of the battle. Mom doesn't want you to get hurt."   
Margorock pulled away and nodded, "Yes! I'll do what you say."  
Leena grinned as she turned to the goddesses, "So where are we to go?"   
The first one frowned, "To the castle. Take Onen and Ohne with you on your way. Spirit horse await you outside."   
Leena nodded and left the temple.  
--  
"ONEN! OHNE!" Came a shout from a near by window.   
Ohne jumped up in bed. She looked around her and saw Onen sleeping with a content look on his face. His clothes were matted and wet, as were her.   
"Onen. Wake up!" She hissed shaking him in shock more then anything else.  
"Uh? What, Ohne what is the problem?" He muttered.  
"It's Leena. She's calling us! Hurry we have to get out of here." Ohne said rushing out of bed and out the door.  
Onen followed just as fast.   
"Took you both long enough." Leena grinned pulling on the horse's reins.   
"Look at me Mom!" Margorock laughed jumping riding circle around Leena and the two loose horses.  
"Who is that?" Onen asked.   
Leena turned to the two with a smile and bright eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, "It's my son, Margorock. Don't hold him against what he did before. He's my son and he'll be a good boy now."   
"Are you my Aunt?" He asked running the white spirit horse up to Ohne.   
Ohne looked at the boy in shock. From his tattoos to the ghost stead he rode he was magnificent. "Yes, I suppose I am."   
"Mount your horses. We need to get to the castle. The goddesses tell the assassin that killed the King will strike again. This time he means to take Link and kill Queen Emerald." Leena said in a serious tone.   
Onen finally got his feet moving. He made sure he was always a few feet away from Margorock. The young boy looked harmless, but the soul had done so much damage.  
"Hey, you are Onen right?" Margorock said as they stepped across Hyrule's vast plains.  
"Yes I am." Onen said fidgeting a bit.  
"Well, Ohne doesn't know. Don't tell her. Let her carry that child and give it to your mother when the time comes. If you tell her now she'll try to protect herself and get killed. Don't tell her." Margorock whisper before he kicked his stead. It rushed off so he could gallop regally by his mother.   
Onen shook his head, 'She can't be pregnant. My form doesn't permit it.'  
--  
"I'm sorry Princess. You've held me long enough. I must go." Link finally said. He watched Zelda for a reaction. She gave none.   
He shrugged and left the castle. He made his way safely down the road and out of the village. When he was cross the drawbridge he meet trouble. A rock struck him on the side of the head and he stumbled. Crashing into the water wouldn't have been bad if it hadn't been so shallow. He broke his shoulder on the cobblestone floor. He cried out filling his mouth with water when something hard and heavy landed on his arm.   
He saw dots gather before his already strained eyes. 'Help! Goddesses please help me.' He thought numbly.  
He gave one final struggled before his body fell to sleep.  
--  
AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I killed Link! What have I done?! Read the next or last chapter of Lovely Death.  
D-Chan 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title: Lovely Death  
By: D-Chan  
Rated: PG-13  
Summary:  
Link has been accused of Necromancing when someone who is dead comes back to life. Yet, Link is not to blame right? He didn't do it right? Besides! Necromancing means bringing the body and soul back, not just the body.  
--  
"We wish to have council with Princess Zelda." Leena addressed to the guards at the gates sweetly.   
The guards gasped, "It's the prisoners!"   
Leena nodded pulling her sword free, "Yes. I wish to have council with Princess Zelda." She stressed again.  
She off-handedly looked at her son, Margorock.  
He was concentrating hard. A smile crossed his face when the guard spoke; "I see no harm in it. Let them through."  
"You 'leaned' on them again didn't you?" Ohne questioned.   
Already Margorock had displayed his expert ability to 'lean' on people and get them to do this they would prefer to do. He has 'leaned' Malon to stay at the Gerudo fortress he had 'leaned' on the market fenders for food, and he had 'leaned' on a kidnapper that had tried to take him when he was 'leaning' on the fender.  
He smiled quietly. Onen just laughed and handed Margorock one of his boso fruit. Margorock had made it clear that that the sour red fruit was his favorite treat.   
Leena had secretly brought three more for him when he had not been looking.   
They galloped all the way to the front entrance and were again met with resistance until a 'lean' was established.  
"Go right on it." The guard smiled.  
"How do we get to the Throne Room Onen?" Ohne asked looking at the identical marble halls.   
Onen nodded looking up and down the corridor, "Well from here . . . I think we take a right."  
Ohne looked at him for just a moment then walked in that direction. The castle was a maze, but eventually they made it to the Throne Room.   
Sliding open the door they saw a most horrendous sight. All the guards that were protecting the Queen were dead laying in a pile by the window. The Queen was teetering on her chain from a rope.  
"Help me..." She whispered her blue eyes wide with fear.  
Everyone ran for her as her delicate feet slipped off the chair. "NO!" Shouted Ohne stopping in her tracks. Margorock was still confused, having slowly regressed to a child's state of mind.  
Onen and Leena continued to run and faster then before. The Queen was trying to speak; the fall had not broken her neck.   
"Three . . . Two . . . one!" Onen shouted. He jumped for the Queen pushing her back. Her head was still firmly in the noose and would die if Leena missed. Leena threw her self into the air and sliced at the rope. If she failed Onen's jump would have broken her neck and sped up the process.  
Ohne looked at the sight. The Queen was being crushed under Onen on a knocked over throne. Leena stood beside them frowning. "Who did this Queen? We must know so we can hunt them down." Leena said coldly.  
"It was Sheik! Sheik!" Queen Emerald hissed. Since she was born after the quest Link faced she knew nothing of who Sheik really was.   
*"My name is Sheik. I am here to help you on your quest. I will teach you the song..." Sheik said to a mature Leena.*  
*Sheik followed her into the Temple of Time. "Duchess Leena, Heroine of Time, I am Prince Link." Sheik said his red eyes looking at her hard.  
"Prince Link? You hardly even look like him. You don't act like him. I find it ever so hard to believe." Leena said tired and cranky after all this and no Prince here to aid her.  
Sheik nodded, "I know. I am such a playful person out of this disguise!" Sheik said being overcome in a white light.   
Leena watched as Sheik's form altered.  
When the light was gone Prince Link stood in his place. His royal garb was meticulously clean. "Prince!"  
"Yes Prince..." Came a low voice.*  
"MOMMY!" Came a cry. Leena turned to see Ohne on the floor. Link's master sword was held by Sheik. Sheik held the sword to Ohne's neck and Margorock kicking and screaming in his other arm.  
"Margorock. Stop moving! Be like a doll honey. Go with the man and I'll be right with you." Leena said anger dripping from her voice.  
"Promise?" Margorock said looking at her. She bit her lip at the sight of Margorock's scared eyes. His smile was fake and forced.   
"I promise baby. Be nice and behave." She said tears already stinging her eyes.   
Sheik pulled his sword away and tossed something to the ground and disappeared in a flash of light. "He killed Rana!" Onen shouted.   
"He has my son, my love, and the Princess Zelda." Leena said feeding a lie to the Queen.  
"You have to help my sister! Please help her! Save her! Please." Queen Emerald said frowning. "I'll drop my father's charges against you. You, Link, and your sister will be free to go! Please."  
Leena didn't listen to her as she help Ohne up. Onen walked calmly over to her side.  
Leena looked up at the Queen frowning, "It's not like you would have ever been able to catch us anyway."  
--  
EP! I think there is only going to be one chapter left...  
D-Chan 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title: Lovely Death  
By: D-Chan  
Rated: **R**  
Summary:  
Link has been accused of Necromancing when someone who is dead comes back to life. Yet, Link is not to blame right? He didn't do it right? Besides! Necromancing means bringing the body and soul back, not just the body.  
--  
Sheik sat silently on the steps of the court yard mini-bridge. He was so tired of waiting for the three of them to get there. He looked at the sleeping Link and the still Margorock.   
"Hey little boy." Sheik called to him as he plucked at the harp.  
"What?" He glared.  
"What do you think of my harp playing?" He said playing out a wonderful melody.  
"I say me and the goddesses do better then you without even trying." He spat.  
Sheik let the harp fall to the floor as he picked up the sword and stomped towards Margorock. "You little prick!" He snarled as he brought the sword down.   
--  
"MMOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Came a wild scream.   
Leena went cold with fright, "My baby!" She cried out running towards the scream.  
She dashed into the courtyard in fear.   
"Took you long enough." Sheik frowned with his eyes.   
"What have you done with my son?" She said shaking with anger.  
"Nothing you can't fix, or at least I think." Sheik shrugged walking away from the mini-bridge.   
Leena wanted to throw up at the sight of Margorock. He was still alive, if being alive could be what it was called.   
He lay head to the floor on the steps. His face was looking directly at her as he smiled to her. Blood was slowly covering his face.   
"Mommy, you kept your promise." He said tears welling up in his eyes. She wanted to look away but she couldn't hurt him like that. So she ignored Link's sword lodged in his stomach.  
'Goddesses please! I know I was a bad choice! But he chose me! Please don't let him die! I couldn't stand myself if he died! PLEASE!' She prayed.  
"Sheik?" Link muttered.   
Sheik turned to him in shock. He began talking to himself, "You can't be awake! Your suppose to sleep another hour or two with the stuff I gave you!"   
Ohne was beyond confused, for she did not know Sheik, and didn't quite understand what was going on.  
Leena to Sheik confusion and acted. "Come on!" They dashed to Margorock. She carefully pulled the sword out of her son's stomach but he still bleed as if she had ripped it out. "Link!" She hissed tossing him the blade.   
"Margorock. Listen to me honey." She said taking him into her arms.  
He didn't respond as he looked up at the sky. "Margorock! Margorock! Oh please don't be dead." She said tears rush to her eyes and down her cheeks.   
His eyes were glazed over as he continued to look at he sky. "Margorock. Margorock. Baby please look at me! PLEASE!" She screamed shaking him.  
Link understood only partly what had happened. He looked at Sheik angrily, "You killed my son."   
Sheik step back in fear. "I... you're son?"  
Link forced himself not to look at the dead blue haired boy. "Yes, my son!"   
Sheik stepped back again. "I didn't mean to."   
Link glared, "Of course you did! I know you did! You knew he would die! YOU KNEW!" He shouted jumping with his sword raised at Sheik.   
Sheik pulled a sword from behind his back and blocked Link's attack. "You're right. I knew he was your son! I knew I would kill him that way! I KNEW AND I WAS HAPPY I KNEW!" Sheik shouted back.   
Link growled louded as the battle raged on.  
"Why did you do it?" He questioned.  
"I did it because I was jealious. I killed the King because I wanted the Throne. I was first in line! I was to be Queen! He gave the throne to my stupid sister! I HAVE SO MUCH MORE POWER! I am the Seventh Sage and he gave a mere MORTAL the throne! I could ruled Hyrule and made it like a Golden Realm!  
"He took that away from me and he had to die! She had to because I wanted the throne. I wanted it the throne! I wanted to here Praise Queen Zelda!   
"I wanted so much and I didn't even get to have you!" Sheik said tears filling his eyes. Link faltered in step a moment.   
"You know... you are almost a challenge since I have to fight with one arm." Link said.   
"Do you care the least for me?" Sheik asked putting down the sword.   
Link stopped, "Before this all happened yes. But now, you killed the King. You tried to kill the Queen and you killed my son. No... I have no more feelings for you..."  
She let him walk up to her and encircle her with a hug from behind. "Princess Zelda..."   
Sheik nodded, "Yes?"  
"Love is blind..." He said pulling the sword against her.  
--  
WAH! Is Zelda dead? Wasn't Link supposed to be dead? And who the hell was the other necromancer! And Margorock! He's dead! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't you hate me Arwen?  
D-Chan 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Lovely Death  
By: D-Chan  
Rated: **R**  
Summary:  
Link has been accused of Necromancing when someone who is dead comes back to life. Yet, Link is not to blame right? He didn't do it right? Besides! Necromancing means bringing the body and soul back, not just the body.  
--  
Link pulled the necklace hanging around Sheik now Zelda's neck. Blood ozzed from her cut eyes. She tried to cry but she could only choke back her tears. "I'm sorry Zelda. But I think this will be an improvement. If you don't learn from this and become a different person . . . I'll come back to deal with you."  
Link put the necklace under his shirt. He felt Leena's life-force wash over him as the royal court ring on the chain touched his skin. He finally turned back to face the horrid seen of his son's death.   
"Margorock. Margorock. You aren't dead you can't be... please. Wake up." Leena said her face soaked with tears.   
Link frowned, 'He's so handsome. He looks like me.' Margorock was still looking up at the sky with glassy eyes.   
"Leena. Stop... He's dead." Onen finally said.   
"Your damned right he's dead!" Zelda snarled as she stood up with a sword in her hand.   
Link watched as Zelda charged trying to hit someone, he wasn't sure who. She dashed right towards Ohne who gasped in shock.   
"NO!" Onen hissed running towards Zelda. She struck him. Link was scared at the sight. Zelda was leaning against Onen. Her sword through his stomach and reaching out to the other side making a little cut again Ohne's throat.   
"Uhu . . ." Onen muttered before he pushed Zelda away and collapsed in Ohne's arms. Power suddenly whipped out. Link watched as Onen's face fell off.   
"Princes Omber!" Ohne said tears running down her face.   
The Zora boy laughed softly taking hold of the Mask of Guard. (You people know the Majora's Mask game? Well I made up a mask!) "Yeah, I know. That's who I am."   
Leena looked up faintly. She was a ghost of a ghost of a ghost of her former self. So many deaths lay on her shoulders. Link knew what if felt like. They each shared those deaths. Leena's death, she had to live knowing she had already died. Margorock's death, she would have rejoiced before, but he had been her son the second time around. The Kings and Queens of both their worlds, because they were too slow to save them. So many guards had died because they had taken too long to get here. Now Onen/Prince Omber's death was stacked on to them.  
"Did you know? Why did you kiss me?" Ohne said taking the mask from him.  
"I, you needed me. If you carry any of my children . . . my sweet tad pole. Tell my mother. I was the only one of her children that survived. She needs any heir to the Throne. Please darling." Prince Omber said coughing up some blue liquid.   
Link realized that it was Zoran blood. "Prince Omber is there anything you want us to do? Anything at all?" Link said kneeling down by Omber.  
Omber looked at Link his eyes opening wide and closing again. "I- let me think."   
Leena bit her lip trying not to say what everyone was thinking, 'That he doesn't have the time.'  
"I want you to take Ohne home. I want you took bring down the sky. I want you punish that shallow Princess... take away her title, something. I want to see you all when the time comes." Omber said in a rush.   
"I want you promise you will all come and see me when your time comes. Look me out on the other side of the Island. Promise me!" Omber said tears welling up in his eyes.   
"Yes, we will. We all promise! We promise!" Ohne cried.  
"I promise." Leena said looking away.  
"I promise." Link said.  
"I- promise." Margorock said turning his head away from the sky.  
Omber smiled, "You talked to him didn't you?" Margorock and Omber looked at each other.   
"Yes, he's says he's coming down to take you to the Island." Margorock grinned then winced in pain.  
"You should be dead. I guess you aren't coming with me then?" Omber laughed.  
Link didn't understand what the Island was but he didn't understand whom they were talking about either.  
"No, he says I gotta be a normal boy. As normal as I can get and dying now it's right. He told me so. He said I'd see him soon. I am just waiting." Margorock coughed.  
"Here he comes." Omber said his eyes getting wide.  
Link, Ohne, and Leena looked up as the sky disappeared and the night appeared.  
"What's happening!" Link asked.  
"He comes! The god of the Sky comes!" Omber announced.  
"Omber... it's time. It's time for you to travel to the other side of the Island." A majestic voice said.  
Everyone was over come with a bright being. "Leena, Heroine of Hyrulea. Give me my son. I wish to speak with him."  
Leena looked at the angelic being and handed Margorock over with a frown on her face.   
"I'll return." The light was gone, not back into the sky but into Zelda.   
Margorock was no where to be seen and Omber's body was a cold as ice.   
Leena, Ohne, Link waited quietly watching Zelda's sleeping body. She suddenly screamed out beams of light coming from her eyes. "As your love said. Love is blind, yours blinder then most. The Throne was not yours! You are a Sage not a god! Do not play as one." came that voice again.   
Zelda stood up her bloodied up eyes were gone. The scar Link had put across her nose was gone. But eyes were not what she seemingly had. Looking back at them were silver eyes.   
"You will not be able to see anyone but the dead. And the dead are all around the castle after what you have done. The Guards will know. All of them will know it was you and you will see them.   
"You must have their forgiveness before you even have a change of being Queen my dead Sage Zelda. It will be hard to win their favor over, after all of them you killed." The man said again.   
The light came back and in the light's arms was Margorock. He was whole and smiling.   
"Mom! Dad! Meet my first Dad!" He said pulling on the being's arm.   
"Hello." Link said bowing.  
"Rise Hero. I wish not to see you bow, to any but my mothers the goddesses!" He said to Link.  
Turning to Leena he smiled, "You are a well meaning Mother. My mothers don't approve of your, but that's just because their fussy grandparents. I think you are the perfect choice.  
"Yet know this . . . Margorock dies and it's your fault . . . " He left the sentence unfinished.   
"Ohne. You carry the Prince's children. The Throne will be without King or Queen in time. Your children will need to take up that role."   
The being said to Ohne. He frowned though, "One of your children . . . he will become the new Hero of Time. Leena is to stay in this world. Take the sword when you go. I have said enough. Take care." The being said.   
The sky lightened and again it was day. The god was back at his duty.  
"What is the Island." Link asked. Leena and Ohne were silent.  
"It's the Zora's name for Heaven Dad. Omber is in Heaven! And he's happy! We promised we'd see him again!" Margorock smiled pulling Link's arm.   
"Rana too?" Ohne asked taking Leena's sword.  
"Yup! They are all there! They all wait!" Margorock said looking at Zelda. "She will be okay. She'll be a better person now."   
Link nodded picking Margorock up. "So your my son. To think... you weren't even possible a day or two again."   
Margorock laughed hugging Link.  
"Well it's time to go. I'll tell the King you said Hi. That you found the Link you were looking for." Ohne said walking out of the courtyard.  
"Bye sister! See you on the other side of the Island! Be a good Duchess for me!" Leena said tears streaming down her face.  
Link held Margorock close smelling desert on him. "You are my son. I love you. " Margorock leaned in and snuggled to his father like a young puppy dog.  
"I guess I have to settle down and be a dad now." Link admitted.  
"Yeah, where will we live?" Leena questioned.  
--  
Zelda and Emerald were heading to the Lake. Emerald never knew Zelda had been the assassin she was left believe Sheik had been the one and Link and put an end to him.   
"Where are here!" Emerald laughed now a question of fourty-six with slightly gray hair.  
Zelda, enternal young looked upon the house on the shore of the lake. It had once been a scientist house, when he had died ages ago he had left clearly in his will that Hero of Time Link should have the house. She wondered what is looked like now that Link and Leena lived there. Maybe more comfy?  
"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Someone cried.   
Emerald smiled at the sight of a adult Margorock jumping off the roof into the lake with his young sister and even younger brother.   
"Well, I guess Margorock was set on the job to keep the kids busy again." Emerald sighed leaning back in her horse.  
"Yes, I guess he was. I think we should leave them to have their time alone, the gods know they need it with three kids." Zelda admitted feeling that soft pain of Leena with Link. But, time had shown her Link wouldn't have been the best idea.   
They were just friends now.  
--  
THE END!  
What do you think?   
D-Chan 


End file.
